brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Accessories
What do we count as minifigure accessories? I think that we should not count certain objects that are part of the minifigure (capes, quivers, hats, hair, etc.) as accessories, but do count the objects that they put in their hands (pistols, lightsabers, bows, etc.) as accessories. :I agree, actually, and think that this is one of the nit-picky forums that is actually worth having. We have a lot of inconsistency in this area. 00:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Per AJR Well, maybe not. --Cligra 00:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I've set up two sections: A: use the objects that are part of the minifigure and hand accessories. Or B: Use only hand accessories. All parts of minifigures are accessories # --TheGrandEditor 01:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) # 06:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) # Well, take a footballer. Surely their accessory is a football, yet, you can't get that in a minifigures hand. -- Pandemonium is in bloom - cjc 19:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) # A basic Minifigure is made up of a Head, Torso, and Legs. Anything added on to that is an accessory. 22:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) # I think we should be a bit subjective on this. I don't consider hair to be an accessory, but basically everything else is. FB100Z • talk • 00:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #* Oh wait, right, I can't vote. You equal rights opponents are really getting on my nerves. FB100Z • talk • 00:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # --Cligra 00:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) # Does hair count though? 10:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Objects for hands # This way makes more sense, the other way is more confusing too. Comments In the way of minifigure articles, all items that are included on a minifigure's person (excluding hair, and maybe even hats) should be included in the Accessories section of the minifigure template area. This way, it can be noted if they have something that is specific to them and not other minifigures (i.e. The Forestman has a quiver (even though it is a minifigure wear piece and not a utensil) and a Jedi has a lightsaber). In terms of categories, Accessories are fine as they are, however the category should really be Minifigure Utensils considering that we have a Minifigure Wear, Minifigure Head, etc categories. The Accessories category is ambiguous and not exactly concrete in meaning like other categories, but it serves it's purpose. --TheGrandEditor 01:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Please note that Bricklink and Brickset count the quivers, capes, etc. as part of the minifigure. ::Maybe, but when actually categorizing them, they are included in the Minifigure Wear section. Read what I wrote. We aren't changing the categories or anything, we are only putting all additional items minifigures have in the accessories section. --TheGrandEditor 01:16, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think that the categories should be changed, only the infobox section. Well good, then you will see my logic (which cannot be denied, lol). --TheGrandEditor 01:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :So it's half and half... ::That (football) doesn't count, by "All parts of minifigures are accessories" we are talking about quivers, capes, helmets, etc. Objects that are for the hands are different. ::: Football's and basketballs can be held by minifigures, albeit only the Basketball minifigures, but footballs and basketballs are valid accessories. --TheGrandEditor 19:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Fine, ignore that, but I'll use the dictionary definitions (per Wikitionary) ::::"That which belongs to something else deemed the principal; something additional and subordinate, an attachment" ::::"An article that completes one's basic outfit, such as a scarf or gloves." ::::That definition of accessory would include helmets etc. -- Pandemonium is in bloom - cjc 19:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::The helmets, capes, scarfs, etc. are connected to the minifigure, and the hand accessories are supposed to be for usage. That is why I count only the hand accessories as accessories. We already don't count helmets, hats, or hair as accessories, but we need the other things. It wouldn't make sense to remove minifigure specific items from the accessories section and not mention them anywhere else. That's why we have the accessories section. --TheGrandEditor 20:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, we do count helmets sometimes, I think it's stupid. I have seen it on Juno Eclipse and other articles. Quivers and capes I am fine with, I'd just rather it be only hand accessories. ::She actually has two things to wear on her head, so in that instance it's necessary. --TheGrandEditor 20:29, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I've seen it on other articles too, I see that it may be necessary on Juno Eclipse. :::I agree with you TGE, I know there is a big fuss about the above comment. 17:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::A helmet is added to the figure, so it's an accessory. Same with hair. The original minifigure did not have hair and neither do the minifigures today (not counting printing of course).